1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-electricity converting apparatus which can be used for imaging, storing, or displaying an image, for example, and an image apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Image pick-up devices such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor have been conventionally used for picking up images. Further, display devices such as a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube), a liquid crystal display panel, and a plasma display panel have been conventionally used for displaying the images. For example, in order to perform image processing such as processing for processing a picked-up image and image communication processing for transmitting data representing the picked-up image, it is necessary to convert an image signal into image data once, and store the image data in a memory. In order to perform image processing, therefore, an image pick-up device and a storage device (memory) for image data storage are required. Further, to display the image, an image display device is also required. Typical examples of an apparatus comprising the three devices are a digital camera and a TV telephone set.
Therefore, miniaturization of the above-mentioned three constituent elements is the key to miniaturize image equipment represented by the digital camera and the TV telephone set.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light-electricity converting apparatus capable of contributing to miniaturization of image equipment and an image apparatus using the same.
A light-electricity converting apparatus according to the present invention comprises a light-electricity converting device and a non-volatile storage device connected to the light-electricity converting device.
According to the above-mentioned construction, it is possible to convert a light signal into an electric signal by the light-electricity converting device to store the electric signal in the non-volatile storage device, and read out the electric signal stored in the non-volatile storage device to convert the electric signal into a light signal by the light-electricity converting device.
Specifically, the light-electricity converting device may be a photosensitive device for generating an electric signal in response to light. Further, it may be a light emitting device for converting an electric signal into light. The light-electric converting device may have both a photosensitive device function and a light emitting device function.
Specifically, the light-electricity converting device may comprise an emitter electrode connected to an electrode of the non-volatile storage device for emitting electrons.
According to the construction, it is possible to perform a light emitting operation utilizing the emission of electrons from the emitter electrode. For example, light may be emitted by exciting a fluorescent substance using the electrons emitted from the emitter electrode or generating gas plasma using the electrons emitted from the emitter electrode.
If the emitter electrode can emit electrons by irradiating electromagnetic waves, the electrons are emitted by irradiating light (electromagnetic waves). Consequently, it is possible to convert a light signal into an electric signal and write the electric signal into the non-volatile storage device.
The non-volatile storage device may be a device which is rewritable utilizing a photoelectric effect. That is, it may be one capable of erasing written information by irradiating ultraviolet rays and storing new information. If the photoelectric effect can be produced by visible light, the non-volatile storage device itself can be also used as a photosensitive device.
An image apparatus according to the present invention is constructed by arranging a plurality of pixels each comprising the light-electricity converting apparatus having the above-mentioned features.
In this case, the pixels each comprising the light-electricity converting apparatus may be arranged in a one-dimensional manner or a two-dimensional manner.
By this construction, it is possible to pick up and store an image and reproduce (display) the stored image. Consequently, the image pick-up device, the storage device, and the display device are integrated as one solid device. Accordingly, it is possible to miniaturize image equipment including the three devices as constituent elements.
In order to pick up an image, it is preferable that the image apparatus further comprises an imaging control circuit for causing the plurality of pixels to perform an imaging operation for picking up the image.
Further, in order to display an image, it is preferable that the image apparatus further comprises a display control circuit for causing the plurality of pixels to perform a displaying operation for displaying an image.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.